gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Targeted Risk
Targeted Risk is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Dom Beasley. Description Franklin meets Dom on the roof of the Maze Bank Tower in Downtown Los Santos. Dom convinces Franklin to take part in another stunt. After Franklin dons a jumpsuit, the two leap from the Tower. Franklin and Dom navigate through the city and land on the back of a Flatbed traveling along Power Street. Dom and his driver drop off Franklin at a repair shop on Elgin Avenue. Dom asks Franklin to meet him at the Land Act Dam for one more jump. After that, Dom leaves and the mission ends. Note: although a parachute jump trigger is located at the base of the tower, it cannot be used to reach Dom. Mission Objectives *Land on the back of the truck. ** If Franklin stumbles while landing and falls off, this fails. Gold Medal Objectives *Dare Devil - Free fall for 8 seconds. ** Use a stopwatch. ** While free falling, brake to increase air resistance, prolonging air time. ** Using a controller, move the stick forward only a fraction, to steer yourself ahead of the truck, then pull back (on PC, tap W repeatedly for about 2 seconds to go forward, then S to slow the falling for 1 second). This will allow Franklin to get ahead of the truck, which makes the parachuting part much easier. *Bullseye - Land on the Flatbed. ** Once the parachute is open brake to slow the descent. Get ahead of the moving truck. ** Franklin needs to land standing. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Dom Beasley - "Maze Bank Building...tick it off the list! Done. DOMINATED!! I want you to stand in front of a mirror tonight, put down your pants, and tell me your dick isn't that little bit longer. Hanging with me is better than Mollis, dude!''" Despite Dom's invitation, the next mission involving him ("Uncalculated Risk") does not unlock until Franklin (or either of the other characters) complete the 13 Parachute Jumps unlocked following "Risk Assessment". If those have already been completed, then Dom's next mission unlocks immediately. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The only easy way to reach the top of the Maze Building is via helicopter, or blimp. The closest source is a Maverick spawn point on the roof of the Central Los Santos Medical Center, though after completing the previous Risk mission, Mavericks now also spawn in other locations around San Andreas as part of the now-unlocked parachute jumps side missions. **If the player decides to fly a plane over the Maze Bank in order to parachute out and onto the building, they have to be wary of the explosion caused by the plane. The cops will take notice of the explosion, and the player will gain wanted stars. In this situation, the mission will not appear, even if the player loses the wanted stars. As Mission triggers can only spawn at a great distance from the player, switching character will still not cause the mission to appear. The player should be wary of doing this, however, as, upon switching back to Franklin, still atop the roof, will now be trapped; the only way of escape is to switch characters and wait until Franklin gets out himself, then switch back to him, or to get Wasted, as Franklin. *Due to the limited space and height, diving down to get closer to the truck is not considered a best strategy as it can cause the player to undershoot or overshoot the truck. The best strategy is a mixture of glides and dives. *It's best to take the Flight School Training at Los Santos International Airport in order to understand this mission. *The player can see two different cutscenes at the end of the mission, depending if Dom manages to land on the truck or not, before the truck goes away. This is a rare mission in which an NPC can himself fail the task at hand, but Franklin has no option but to land on the flatbed. *If the mission is restarted, Dom's Buffalo usually changes color. *In the final cutscene when the Flatbed turns into the auto shop's parking lot, Dom will often fall over or even off the Flatbed. Navigation }} de:Gezieltes Risiko Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions